choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Choro-Q HG 4
ChoroQ ''(known as ''Choro Q HG4 '(チョロＱＨＧ４'') in Japan) is a Playstation 2 game published by Atlus in the United States, Zoo Digital Publishing in PAL regions and Takara in Japan. It was developed by Barnhouse Effect. The game is marketed as a "Car-PG": a hybrid of driving and roleplaying games. Story Starting At the start of the game the player is asked to select one of the three coloured garages, select a gender, select a key chain, select one of the six cars and enter a name. In the beginning of the cutscene, an old racer called Norahike had a dream about racing with Norkia in the past before she dies in an accident, as Norahike wakes up, he knew something was going to happen and doesn't know what Norkia was trying to tell him. The player starts with £7000 he drives in town until someone called Barat hits him before he could notice him, Barat turns around and meets the player. He said something about the Grand Prix and to do this: they must compete in Novice Cup and Holiday Cup at third place, after they do this they will join a team in order to win the Grand Prix. Tasks The player has a event book with 111 tasks that needed to be completed, some inhabitants around the world need help and want a helping hand from the player. After a task is completed, a player is awarded something. Some tasks happen in chapters, and a few needed to be completed before Chapter Four. Land There are only three towns with each value and style called Brachy, Poqui and Nyaky. Each town has a Team Headquarters and landmarks. There are tunnels in each town, to unlock a town; you must reach the total of miles per hour to open the tunnel and for the Nyaky-Brachy tunnel, you require two memory cards to unlock it. There are unique buildings such as hospital, fire station, police stations, cafes, resteraunts, labs, business companies, etc. Other cars Since ChoroQ is part of the Choro Q Series, there are still cars to talk to. They can be happy, upset or angry to talk to you, or they can give you usual information or items. When you join a racing team, you have two cards of team members to select to see what condition they have: if they're in good, they can race well; if they're in perfect, they can race much more better and if they're in poor; they can't race well. Two-player Games In 2P Battle, there are tons of great mini-games to play such as Haunted House Searching, Towing, Mountain Pass, etc. The players can select 7 cars to race with. The player can challenge a friend to a battle, whoever has most wins is the winner. Reception Praise '''Area It takes a lot for how long the developers are making effort to make the backgrounds look better. What they make is sewers, haunted house interior, factories, mountains, beaches, etc. Each of the towns have traffic lights, street lamps and detail on the road. Fullness The game now has cutscenes, replay actions, three towns, more mini games and more race courses than some games have. The fact of this, it has been praised because the viewers call this a "Car-PG". Criticism Physics One of the main criticisms on physics that the game has is when a racer steers hard, he/she will lose control and spin just to ruin the progress. Graphics A criticism in the game that there are a few buildings that look unrealistic, the land is cartoon-like and the sky is cartoon-like too. Trivia *When Barat flies up to heaven a sparkle appears. *The houses are small on the outside but huge on the inside. Example: Getra Palace *The houses in the game don't have any objects in them without some special houses. Example : Bar, Cake Shop, Lafnek's house *In the end Norahike seems to try to crash into a mountain. *In the intro cutscene where there are words that pop up, they have different foreign words (for example : freiheit, German word for freedom / ふりーだむ '→ 'フリーダム, Japanese word for freedom) when you start the game norahike says something is going to happen and something dose happen at the end of the game barat dies just like norahikes best friend died Category:Games